freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Studios
Nicknames: "The Three Squares", "The 3-Squared Diagonal Line", "The CN Diagonal Squared Line" Logo: Against a black background with the spotlight of dark plus signs, we see three squares drop down forming a diagonal line. (The blue square dropping to the bottom, turning white and bounces once. The pink square sliding in from the left and turning white. And the yellow-orange square zooming in and turning white.) Then a fourth square opens showing a different clip of the show's characters (depending on each show). Under the logo as the stars disappear, the words "CARTOON NETWORK" wipes in and "STUDIOS" slides in from the right and pushes the text causing it to shake briefly forming the words, "CARTOON NETWORK STUDIOS". Then the clip in the fourth square turns white. Sometimes, the clip in the fourth square doesn't turn white. Trivia: This logo was made to fit with the 2010 rebrand. Variants: Inside the fourth square, there is a different clip depending on each episode of said show or each TV movie: *''Regular Show'': A clip from the episode, "Prank Callers" where Mordecai and Rigby are laughing when they're looking up prank calls on the computer. The sound clip of them laughing is from the episode, "Death Punchies". There is the early version where it uses a clip from another episode, "Free Cake" where Mordecai and Rigby are saying "Free Cake!" twice. So far, the "Free Cake" version was only used on the first episode, "The Power" while the "Prank Callers" version is used in every episode since "Just Set Up the Chairs". *''Sym-Bionic Titan'': The Titan robot is seen while panning up to it's head, with Lance saying "Form Titan!". *''Adventure Time'' (Season 2 and onward): A clip from the episode "The Enchiridion!", with Finn saying "This party is so crazy!" *''Tower Prep and Level Up'': Only the first three squares appear. The fourth square doesn't appear at all *''Generator Rex (Season 2 and onward): A clip from the first episode "The Day That Everything Changed", with Rex transforming. *''Firebreather: A clip of Duncan performing his fire-breathing move. *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'': A clip from the episode "Funstro", with The Fart saying "All right, who used the last of the purple stuff?" *''The Problem Solverz'': A clip of Alfe wearing the virtual reality goggles and gloves walking and moving his arms on the red yellow diagonal striped background. *''The Annoying Orange'': TBA *''Ben 10: Omniverse'': TBA *On Level Up (excluding the pilot TV movie), the logo is superimposed over the ending of the episode on the bottom-left after the credits. FX/SFX: The squares forming a diagonal line, the animation of the show's clip in the fourth square. Music/Sounds: A four note future-like theme based on the jingle used at the end of current CN bumpers since May 29, 2010. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Sym-Bionic Titan, there is a techno robotic version of the four note theme. *On Tower Prep and the TV pilot movie of Level Up, the four note theme is in a different style. *On The Problem Solverz, it's the short version of the show's ending theme. *On Level Up, it's the finishing theme of the episode. Availability: Common. It currently appears on Adventure Time and'' Generator Rex since season 2, ''Regular Show ''(where the logo was first seen), ''The Problem Solverz, Sym-Bionic Titan, Tower Prep, and Secret Mountain Fort Awesome. This is plastered over with the Cartoon Network Productions ripple on some episodes of Regular Show and'' Sym-Bionic Titan'' on iTunes and CN Video. It also appeared on the TV movie, ''Firebreather ''(Except for the first airing which has the standard version of the previous logo). However, it might be intact on the Blu-Ray and DVD release of said movie. Scare Factor: None to low, due to the dark background. Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2010 Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Taken From "Regular Show" Category:Taken From "Adventure Time (Season 2 Only)" Category:Taken From "Sym-Bionic Titan" Category:Taken From "Tower Prep and Level Up" Category:Taken From "Generator Rex" Category:Taken From "Firebreather" Category:Taken From "Secret Mountain For Awesome" Category:Taken From "The Problem Solverz" Category:Taken From "The Powerpuff Girls: Special Dance Pasted" Category:Unscary Logos Category:Taken from Totally Paladins: Undercover 2019 dvd Category:Logos that scare Ben 10 Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Taken From "The Powerpuff Girls" Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Cheese Category:Logos that scare Eduardo Category:Logos that scare Wilt Category:Logos that scare Coco Category:Logos that scare Ami and Yumi Category:Logos that scare Ami Onuki Category:Logos that scare Yumi Yoshimura Category:Logos that scare Julie Hinikawa Category:Logos that make Ami cry Category:Logos that make Yumi cry Category:Logos that make Ami and Yumi cry Category:Logos that make Julie cry Category:Logos that make Eduardo cry Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that make Bendy cry Category:Logos that make Foster’s Home Bendy cry Category:Logos that scare Berry Category:Logos that scare Berry (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Logos that make Berry cry Category:Logos that make Bloo cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that make Dee Dee cry Category:Logos that make Dexter cry Category:Logos that make Mac cry Category:Logos that scare Spinel Category:Logos that make Spinel cry Category:Logos that scare Dot Warner Category:Logos that scare Yakko Warner Category:Logos that scare Wakko Warner Category:Logos that make Dot Warner cry Category:Logos that scare Yakko, Wakko and Dot Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that make Yakko, Wakko and Dot cry Category:Logos that make Yakko Warner cry Category:Logos that make Wakko Warner cry Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare John Cena Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Taken From “Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends” Category:Logos that Makes Jeffy Turn Invisible Category:Taken From "Ed,Edd & Eddy" Category:Logos that scare Peridot Category:Logos that scare Amethyst Category:Logos that scare Garnet Category:Logos that scare Microphone (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Inanimate Insanity contestants Category:Logos that scare Lindsay Category:Logos that scare Shulk Category:It's for toddlers! Category:Childish Logos Category:Logos that make Cheese scream Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that Bendy likes Category:Logos that make Queen Beryl cry